The World Ends With No More Heroes
by Satansucks
Summary: Travis Touchdown enters the game and teams up with Neku to take down Sho. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. The No More Hero

"Sho why?"

"I want to make a new Shibuya and I don't want you to mess it all up. I wouldn't have to kill you and your friends myself if that damn assassin was here already. I'll kill him when he gets here so you'll have more of a competition this time around. Since your friends are already dead it looks like it's time to finish you off."

"SHO DON'T!" Neku yelled

"Let the game…" Sho raised his gun, and a shot pierced the air "…begin."

CHAPTER1 -The No More Hero

"I guess that's everything." said Travis as he swung a bag that was carrying his equipment over his shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said Travis's girlfriend Silvia. She handed him blood berry, his first beam katana.

"What's that on the end of it?" said Travis

"That's a mini webcam that I had Naomi install. I had the webcam linked up to my computer. This way I can help you spy on your target…I can also use it see if you're cheating on me and if you are-"

"You'll cut off my manhood?"

"Exactly" smirked Silvia. "So, you're really going all the way to Shibuya just for one assassination job?"

"Yeah, but the guy that requested me said if I killed this target he'd pay me an assload of money." Just then the train pulled up. "Well…it's time to go."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." said Travis. Then Travis and Silvia kissed eachother goodbye as Travis walked into the train and waved goodbye to Silvia as he sat down on one of the train's many seats. Then the train began move. It was gonna be a few hours until the train arrived at Shibuya, so Travis decided to take a nap. Travis had the same dream he always did…the dream about the day that he killed his sister, Jean.

"Jean!" Travis yelled as he awoke from his dream. He looked around to see that he was the only one on the train. Travis picked up his stuff and walked outside. "I'm finally here." said Travis as he turned on the mini webcam that was attached to his beam katana. "Hello, Travis." said Silvia. "So, are you there yet?"

"Yeah. I just got off the train," said Travis.

"Where are you supposed to meet this man?" asked Silvia.

"Let me check," said Travis, as he flipped open his phone. "Alright, the text says that he wants to meet me in an alleyway next to a place called…'Ramen Don.'" said Travis putting his phone away.

"Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" he asked. "Bye, Silvia."

"Goodbye, Travis. My no more hero." said Silvia as she tuned off her webcam. Travis put the beam katana away as he got out his cell phone and looked up a map of Shibuya. He began walking, looking at the text again and scrolling to the bottom. There was a name at the bottom of the text…"Minamoto Sho."


	2. The Game

CHAPTER 2 THE GAME

Travis started thinking about the reasons why Sho would want to meet him in an alleyway. It could be because he didn't want anyone too hear their plans. Then again, it could also be because he wanted too kill Travis. Either way Travis would be very cautious. He saw Ramen Don in the distance and started running.

"_This is it_," Travis thought. "_Ramen Don…damn I sure took my sweet time getting here_." He walked closer to the ramen shop and saw an alleyway. "_This must be the alleyway that Sho mentioned_," he thought as he began walking down the alleyway. He saw a man wearing a buttoned up black coat and a black hat. "_This must be him_," Thought Travis. "Hey! Are you Sho Minamimoto?" asked Travis

"Depends are you Travis Touchdown?" Asked Sho. "Damn straight I'm Travis Touchdown! Now answer my question!"

"Yeah I'm Sho Minamimoto, and a you're a few hours late." Remarked Sho.

"So what? I just want to finish the mission and go home." said Travis

"Well you're too late I already killed your targets and you're going too meet the same fate!" Sho called out, lunging at Travis

"Like hell I am!" yelled Travis as he pulled out Blood Berry and blocked Sho's attack. "Lets do this!" Travis dashed over to Sho and unleashed a fury of katana slashes. Sho blocked all of the attacks and teleported behind Travis

"Heh! So zetta slow!" Sho kept slashing at Travis and eventually blood berry ran out of energy and when he stopped too recharge it Sho slashed Travis across his face. Travis now had a huge claw mark on his face. Since Sho wouldn't give Travis a chance too charge blood berry Travis put it away and took out the beam katana combination called rose nasty. Travis did a quick slash trying too make Sho jump away to avoid it. Travis smiled when Sho leaped into the air. "It's over Sho!" yelled Travis as he threw his beam katanas straight at sho. "_It actually worked_" Travis thought. Sho fell to the floor. "Damn I blew it" said Sho. "It's over Sho" said Travis proudly. "Stupid zero!" Sho yelled as he brought out his gun and shot Travis. Travis fell to the ground. "I guess this is it" Travis said "I'm really going to die here" "you're right about that" smirked Sho. I think I should tell you what's going too happen when you're dead. When you die you're going to have to survive for 1 week. If you do you come back from the dead, if you don't you're dead for good. I'll text you everyday with a new mission, if you don't complete the mission within a certain time limit you're dead for good. One more thing when you enter the game you have too give up what you treasure most. So what do you say will you enter the game? "_I guess I don't have any other choice_" Travis thought "I'll enter your… game" said Travis as he lost he passed out dead. "Everything's in order so it's finally time to start the game"


End file.
